


Why Me?

by SonezakiRin



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tsundere, robotshavefeelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonezakiRin/pseuds/SonezakiRin
Summary: Kiibo can't help but feel like Ouma harbors some type of hatred for him, so he made it his personal goal to figure out why that was. However, it turns out that Ouma doesn't hate Kiibo at all. He's just bad at expressing his emotions





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tsuntsun Ouma and Oblivious Kiibo gives me life

Kiibo was walking around the halls, being too lost in thought to really care much about his surrounding when suddenly he felt a ball be thrown at his head.

"H-Hey! Ouma!" Kiibo grumbled, rubbing the back of his head as he turned around to find the smaller boy. You didn't have to be a rocket scientist to know that it had been Ouma that was back at his shenanigans when it came to harassing Kiibo. No one knew why Ouma had been so harsh to the other when Kiibo couldn't recollect a moment where he had partially offended Ouma or done anything to be hated so much by the other.

"Nishishi. Apparently robots can feel pain, huh?" Ouma chuckled darkly and started to throw more balls at Kiibo. 

"Hey! Stop!" Kiibo practically frowned and covered his face while he marched up towards Ouma, gripping his wrist hard enough for the other to wince and drop the bag on the floor.

"Oww-Hey Kiibo what the-" Ouma was quickly shut up by Kiibo pulling the other into what seemed like a hug. His face was bright red at the point and for once he was glad that he was shorter than the other so he couldn't see his blushing face.

Right when Ouma was going to close his eyes and basically lean into the others embrace, he felt something be dragged over him.

"What the-" Ouma looked around to notice that there was a shirt on him. He blinked once and then twice to try to comprehend the situation. He then looked up at Kiibo and noticed that the shirt extended over to him as well. 

"Umm Kiibo..." Ouma finally spoke up after a few moments. "What the actual fuck is this?" He asked in a strangely calm manner even though he felt thoroughly confused.

"It's a get-along shirt," Kiibo chirped with a smile.

"A what?" Ouma's mouth was agape and he genuinely looked unimpressed, but that was to hide the fact that he was slightly happy with the closeness he had with the other.

"Well I can't seem to figure out why you hate me so much and while I was talking to Amami he suggested that we get a get-along shirt until you decided to tell me. We then went to go ask Shirogane to make a big enough shirt for us and I was storing it until you decided to act up again," Kiibo concluded, the same smile was still dancing proudly across his lips.

"I don't-it's just-" Ouma groaned and placed his hands on Kiibo's chest, attempting to push him away until Kiibo securely wrapped his arms around Ouma.

Kiibo tightly pulled Ouma into an embrace and the other essentially whined from the fact that he was probably going to have to tell Kiibo the real reason why he's been so mean to him. "You don't get to take the shirt off until you tell me why you hate me so much," Kiibo commented, and even though Ouma couldn't see his face, he knew Kiibo had a serious expression.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ouma finally defended with a huff. He knew it wasn't the best argument he could come up with, but his flustered self was making his brain hard to function at the moment.

"You can't be serious," Kiibo groaned at the statement. "You literally try to prank me every single day and laugh at my suffering. You mess with everyone else but not as bad as you do with me. I want to know what I did to you that offended you so much."

'Not paying attention to me' Ouma thought but shook his head as an attempt to dismiss the thought. "You're just a stupid robot. I assume you wouldn't mind."

"Of course I mind! It hurts my feelings!" Kiibo finally exclaimed out of frustration which caught Ouma's attention. He looked at the other in surprise. If Kiibo was able to feel emotions, would he even be able to possibly like him back?

"Really? Like every set of emotions that a human feels? Such as love of even lust?" Ouma smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at the other which only made Kiibo shut his eyes in embarrassment. 

Kiibo finally let out a drawn out breath as he answered. "Yes I can feel things such as that."

Ouma gasped and stared at Kiibo in wonder. Maybe he did have a chance! "Well, I don't hate you or anything so you're going to have to take this off of me," he huffed once again and started to reach for the hem of the shirt.

Kiibo quickly got a grip on the smaller boys wrists which made him have a small red hue splash across his cheeks. "I won't. I know you well enough to know when you're lying. You were lying just now. You do feel something different for me but I don't know what," Kiibo was practically begging at this point and Ouma was quick to pick up on it.

With a groan, Ouma turned his head and stared at the wall as if it was the most embarrassing thing ever. "Yeah well you can't keep this on forever. You'll have to take it off eventually," he stated with a pout.

"I actually don't because unlike you, I do not possess the need to eat or go to the bathroom," Kiibo replied and Ouma could almost feel the smug smile on Kiibo's face.

"Aww come on Kiibo! If you let me go I swear I won't bother you anymore! I'll go bother Amami or Saihara or Kaede I dunno. Come on," Ouma looked up at Kiibo with an innocent smile and batted his eyes to try to sway the other.

"No," was Kiibo's blunt reply and Ouma could only bite his lip as he tried to think of ways he could get out of answering the question. "Listen Ouma if you want to get away from me that badly then tell me and I'll let you go."

Ouma pursed his lips together and shook his head. "No! I don't want you to go away!" He whined, almost looking like a little kid at a toy store that was throwing a fit. Kiibo could only stare down at the other in surprise. "You always think I just hate you! You just think I want you to go away so you do! I don't! I want you to stay with me. To always be with me! You're so nice to everyone but you treat me like I'm the plague! I just want you to notice me ( senpai sorry not sorry )!" Ouma huffed, tears threatening to spill from his eyes but he didn't care at that point. He might as well just added 'I like you' at the end to make himself more obvious.

"Ouma I'm....im sorry...you know you could have just asked me to spend time with you. I would have," Kiibo replied softly, running is fingers through the smaller boys hair which only worsened his blush.

"Why would I? You would just be on edge the whole time, thinking I was going to prank you or heck, even kill you," Ouma sniffed, reaching a hand up to rub his eyes. "I would never want you to die, Kiibo. I like you a lot. I just want to protect you but you'd never even pay attention to me," he looked down, his bangs covering his eyes that were already starting to get teary again.

So that's what it was. Ouma liked him.

"Hey Ouma. According to my systems that's what someone would call a tsundere," Kiibo spoke up nonchalantly. He was inexperienced when it came to anything pertaining to love, so it was only natural Kiibo didn't know what kind of things to not bring up.

Ouma let out a strange sound and covered his face, shaking it aggressively to Kiibo's remark. The occasional 'stupid' and 'shut up you stupid robot' escaped his lips.

Kiibo laughed and pulled the other into a tight hug. "I'm sorry. I'll try to be nicer. Just promise to stop pranking me so much and I'll be glad to spend time with you."

This caused Ouma to look up at Kiibo with a big smile. "Yeah! That's fine!" He buried his face into Kiibo's chest and let out an occasional giggle. Ouma was just so happy that the person he held such feelings for wasn't disgusted by him and even agreed to spend more time with him.

Maybe he did have a chance!

"Ahhhh, Ouma," Kiibo began which caught Ouma's attention. "You know the shirt has been off for a while, right?" Kiibo couldn't help the smug smile that was on his face as he lifted up the shirt.

Ouma had his mouth open in surprise before he huffed and let go of the other. "Well it's about time! It was so hard to breathe in that thing!" He crossed his arms as he glared up at Kiibo.

Kiibo couldn't help but laugh at the other. "I'm sorry Ouma. Here, I'll make it up to you by buying you some Panta."

This caused the smaller dictator to burst out into a smile once again as he quickly nodded and grabbed Kiibo's hand, dragging him off to the nearest store. "Come on, Kiibo! We can go to my favorite store since it's such a special occasion!"


End file.
